Indiferente
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Aizawa Shouta siempre fue totalmente indiferente a todo aquello que le rodeaba, alejado de creencias ilógicas y enfocado siempre en sus objetivos. Nunca le llamó la atención nadie. Pero extrañamente no puede evitar que sus ojos sigan al escandaloso alumno del curso de héroes. Yamada Hizashi es ruidoso y todo lo que él odia, pero también es alguien ciertamente interesante. One-shot.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, yo solo los uso para escribir estas weas cursis.

Cuando amas tanto a este par que ya no puedes controlar tus ganas de escribir mil historias sobre ellos. Ahora que comencé, ya no tengo vuelta atrás. *O*

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, fue en los pasadizos de UA. Shouta caminaba lento mientras cargaba algunos libros que le habían pedido llevar a su aula. Siempre fue totalmente indiferente a todo aquel que le rodeaba, poco comunicativo, huraño y el tipo de persona que prefería mantener las distancias con cualquiera. Hablar lo estrictamente necesario, lo suficiente como para comunicar una idea, no para generar algún vínculo que realmente no buscaba y que podría ser una traba en sus objetivos correctamente planteados en su mente lógica y racional.

Pero a pesar de su apática personalidad, no pudo evitar alzar su vista y enfocarla en los dos alumnos con los que se cruzó, sus risas alegres eran demasiado ruidosas como para ignorarlas. Además, las dos compañeras de curso que lo acompañaban habían comenzado a cuchichear entre ellas al verlos pasar.

Había escuchado antes de él, pero nunca lo había visto personalmente. Y tampoco nunca había estado interesado. Aparentemente, Yamada Hizashi lucía exactamente como debía de lucir un chico que era popular; o eso supuso él.

Alto, rubio, con unos lentes de lunas ahumadas de color naranja, y una sonrisa idiota que hizo que sus compañeras chillaran ruidosamente, tanto como para hacerlo detenerse y mirarlas con curiosidad, pero sin quitar su sonrisa idiota.

Shouta pasó de largo, no le interesaba. Yamada Hizashi le era totalmente indiferente.

O por lo menos así lo era hasta que las notas de todos los departamentos de UA fueron publicadas. Shouta sabía que debía tener un buen ponderado, eso facilitaría cuando hiciera su solicitud para el cambio al departamento de héroes. Pronto iba a ser el Festival de deportes y debía prepararse no solo física, sino también mentalmente; por ello, una forma de trazar en su mente qué tan alto debía apuntar, era el ver las notas de los alumnos que sí habían obtenido un cupo en el departamento que él deseó.

Y no pudo evitar asombrarse levemente.

En el Departamento de héroes, por encima de ambas clases A y B, Yamada Hizashi sobresalía con un ponderado casi perfecto.

Lo vio parado en medio de un grupo que le daban palmadas en la espalda y lo felicitaban. Yamada Hizashi solo devolvía las sonrisas y hacía ridículos movimientos con sus manos mientras agradecía ruidosamente. Shouta desvió su vista de él y la regresó al ponderado increíble de Yamada ¿Cuál sería su quirk? ¿Habría entrado por recomendación? ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo que aparentaba ser un idiota…? No, no, Shouta nunca tomó la apariencia de alguien como un factor determinante, pero tampoco nunca antes había sentido cierta curiosidad por un extraño con apariencia tan llamativa.

Decidió darle una última mirada a Yamada, y extrañamente lo vio tranquilo, ignorando las conversaciones de sus amigos y parado en total quietud. Su rostro se había suavizado, su sonrisa era apenas una línea que surcaba su rostro atractivo, y sus ojos detrás de esos coloridos lentes, seguían fijos en la tabla donde estaban los promedios. La sonrisa se amplió y por un minúsculo segundo, Shouta creyó que vio un destello infantil en la mueca de orgullo que se formó en Yamada.

Era una persona extraña. Shouta decidió dejar de verlo, y regresar a su indiferencia habitual, después de todo Yamada no tenía nada especial.

Pero aunque su mente organizada y lógica hubiera catalogado a Yamada como alguien al cuál debía de mantener tan alejado como cualquier otro ser que lo rodeara. Había algo que jalaba su vista cuando lo veía, extrañamente más recurrentemente que antes. Como si Shouta inconscientemente lo buscara con la mirada.

Era tal y como pensó en su primera impresión, el chico popular, el chico idiota al cuál las chicas veían con ojos de cachorro. Un tipo guapo de sonrisa contagiosa, ruidoso en exceso, llamativo y que siempre parecía estar rodeado de personas con quienes reía e intercambiaba conversación.

Quizás sí era especial, después de todo era brillante y parecía emanar alguna especie de aura que hacía que la gente quisiera acercarse a él.

Algo que hacía que las personas gustaran de estar a su alrededor. Como un sol.

Alguien opuesto totalmente a Shouta quien prefería la soledad, quien no resplandecía, no era especial y definitivamente no era brillante. Después de todo, Shouta no era un genio a diferencia de Yamada quien debía de tener alguna bendición ilógica para haber nacido con esa cara atractiva y además, tener el suficiente CI como para ser considerado un genio.

\- Es injusto, hombre. Todas las malditas chicas quieren salir con él ¡A este paso se llevará todos los regalos en San Valentín!

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? El bastardo lo hace difícil para nosotros ¡Maldición! No es justo que tenga esa cara y a la vez tenga cerebro, hombre ¿Dónde quedamos los seres comunes como nosotros?

Esos comentarios rondaban por los pasillos, definitivamente Yamada era demasiado popular y notorio. Ruidosamente llamativo. Algo desagradable para Shouta que prefería mantener su perfil bajo.

Aunque quizás la palabra _desagradable _no fuera la precisa. No cuando ni el mismo Shouta era capaz de notar cómo sus ojos oscuros seguían el paso de Yamada cada vez que chocaban en los pasillos y el muchacho popular se alejaba hablando animadamente con ese compañero de cabello esponjoso como nubes.

Un pensamiento incómodo e ilógico rondó su cabeza. Debía concentrarse en sí mismo y omitir distracciones. Debía ser indiferente.

Siempre indiferente a todos.

Indiferente a ese ruidoso adolescente.

Shouta siguió entrenando hasta tarde en el gimnasio, debía esforzarse por mantener un arduo ritmo de ejercicios que permitieran fortalecer su cuerpo y beneficiar su flexibilidad. El tutor de su aula de Estudios Generales confiaba en él, y eso era suficiente para poder quedarse hasta tarde en UA. Aún mantenía su mente fija en su propio objetivo personal, pero también aún mantenía cierta fijación extraña por el cuadro donde estaban las notas pegadas.

Siempre que salía de entrenar, se paraba frente a esta pared y delineaba cada nombre de los estudiantes del Departamento de héroes, y trataba de imaginar el quirk de ellos.

Iida Tensei, hijo de una familia dedicada exclusivamente al rubro de héroes, estaba en tercer lugar. Kayama Nemuri, una muchacha que aparentemente era muy llamativa por su necesidad de abrir su blusa cada vez que hacían prácticas y así usar su quirk. Ella era también muy popular entre los hombres. Y estaba entre los 10 primeros.

Leyó los demás nombres hasta llegar nuevamente al primero, el que iniciaba esa lista.

Yamada Hizashi.

No había ningún pensamiento particular en su cabeza mientras veía ese nombre, únicamente un rostro estúpidamente sonriente y una voz chillona. Una persona problemática a la que quizás tendría que enfrentar en el Festival de deportes ¿Sería fácil derribarlo? Yamada era más alto, quizás no sería una tarea rápida. Debería poder borrar su quirk, no aparentaba ser algo físico ni mutante; pero ¿Dejaría una abertura para eso? El sujeto era inteligente, debajo de esos lentes escandalosos había unos ojos calculadores, o eso pensaba él. Quizás incluso esa posibilidad era remota.

Sonaba como un obstáculo grande, uno brillante y ruidoso.

Arrugó la sien, no importaba. Derrotaría a ese sujeto, golpearía su cara atractiva contra el pavimento e ingresaría al Departamento de héroes.

Caminó hasta la salida de UA y se detuvo por un instante observando la lluvia caer sin tregua, no había traído ningún paraguas. Shouta acomodó mejor la mochila en sus hombro y enrolló mejor la tela que usaba como bufanda y arma experimental, a su cuello; antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente en medio de la lluvia. El sonido de las gotas que caían sobre el frío pavimento inundaba el ambiente silencioso junto con sus pasos húmedos. Se iba a resfriar, era lo más lógico y probable. Pero esperaba poder llegar a casa antes de estar absolutamente empapado.

Escuchó unas risas a su espalda, pero las ignoró. Las pisadas eran más fuertes y cercanas a él. Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de los charcos y de una voz desconocida que llamaba a alguien. Shouta mantenía su vista en el pavimento húmedo, contando sus pasos y pensando en si debía comprar alguna medicina contra el muy posible resfriado que iba a agarrar.

Quizás su mente estaba muy ida porque cuando notó que la lluvia ya no lo mojaba, se detuvo y alzó la vista.

A su lado, parado con un paraguas amarillo que los cubría a ambos, Yamada Hizashi lo miraba con esa sonrisa ridícula y unos ojos de un intenso color verde. Eran los ojos más verdes que alguna vez hubiera visto, incluso más que los de ese gatito de su vecina al que alimentaba a escondidas.

No había lentes que se interpusieran, los ojos de Yamada estaban expuestos totalmente. No se veían calculadores, se veían tan… tan… Shouta sentía que no podía precisar qué adjetivo usar.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con un tono no tan alto como el que solía usar con sus amigos.

Shouta no dijo nada, desvió la vista al notar que estaba demasiado perdido en esos ojos. Volvió a caminar para alejarse, pero Yamada lo siguió aún cubriéndolo con el paraguas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó toscamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era a Yamada cerca de él.

Yamada solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Cubrirte un poco, _dude._ – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Terminarás con pulmonía.

Iba a responder con sequedad e irse, pero Yamada fue más rápido. Sintió la mano del otro estudiante tomar la suya y colocar el mango del paraguas entre sus dedos. Shouta se estremeció al sentir el roce de su piel helada contra la cálida de Yamada.

\- No te preocupes por esto, otro día me lo devuelves, _dude_.

Lo vio salir de un salto de debajo del paraguas y hacerle una de esas ridículas poses exageradas con sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír y con esos ojos hipnotizantes mirándolo fijamente. Shouta sintió la garganta seca, quiso gritarle algo y devolver ese paraguas, pero otra voz interrumpió.

\- ¡Ven acá, Yamada! Vamos, hombre, te vas a resfriar ¿No es acaso tu garganta importante?

\- Voy, Shigarumo.

Yamada corrió hacia el estudiante de cabello esponjado como nubes, que traía un paraguas azul. Shouta lo vio alejarse, meterse debajo del paraguas azul de su amigo y sonreírle mientras recibía sus lentes extravagantes, estaban hablando de algo que era incapaz de escuchar. Yamada lanzó una risa alta antes de alzar su mano y darle leves palmadas en la espalda a Shiragumo.

Los vio alejarse lentamente mientras él estaba aún parado sin entender del todo la situación, miró el paraguas de un amarillo estridente sobre su cabeza y apretó los labios con molestia. Comenzó a caminar rápido hacia ellos con intención de devolverle el paraguas al estudiante ruidoso, pero la voz de Yamada Hizashi cortó los pensamientos de Shouta.

El estudiante se volteó, aún sin los lentes, con sus ojos verdes brillantes cual esmeraldas en ese rostro atractivo; Yamada le sonrió por última vez.

\- Cuídate. Llega a casa y tómate un té, _dude. _Nos vemos en UA.

Alzó su mano efusivamente antes de voltearse otra vez y retomar su caminar con su amigo.

Shouta se había detenido nuevamente, había algo extraño en él y en el ambiente. Aún podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear la tela del paraguas y el pavimento, pero ya no sentía frío. Sus cejas seguían contraídas, pero su rostro se había tornado de un delicado tono rosa en sus mejillas y una todavía más extraña sensación adornada su pecho. Esa sonrisa era ridícula, vanidosa y molesta, pero ahora también había otro adjetivo que agregar.

Era una sonrisa cálida y amable.

El muchacho alzó la vista y vio el interior del paraguas amarillo, él no tenía un color favorito. Lo consideraba innecesario, y si tuviera que decidirse por uno, probablemente sería algún color oscuro. Pero en esos momentos comenzaba a pensar que el amarillo era un color bastante interesante, contrastaba con la melancolía de ese día lluvioso, era luminoso, brillante y alumbraba como una llamita incandescente.

Era como Yamada Hizashi.

Apretó el mango y el color de sus mejillas se acentuó con suavidad. Quizás era fiebre.

Comenzaba a gustarle ese color.

La lluvia no le era incómoda, tampoco placentera. La visión melancólica y gris que dejaba en el ambiente, jamás lo perturbó; tampoco la sensación fría en su piel. Las personas a veces podían ser muy dependientes de la luz y del calor. Y él siempre fue muy arisco a cualquier cosa que no fueran los gatos o la sensación agradable que invadía su cuerpo cuando estaba somnoliento. Pero por algún motivo, en esos momentos no percibía el tono gris que siempre rodeaba todo el mundo a su alrededor, no percibía frialdad. Ese paraguas amarillo contrastaba con el mundo grisáceo, Shouta sintió que algo lo lleno de color. Un molesto rayo de sol se coló en su burbuja hermética y pasó cerca. Muy cerca. Quizás demasiado como para intentar aún mantenerse indiferente a esa sensación.

Los ojos verdes cuál esmeraldas, seguían clavados en su retina oscura; y el roce de Yamada seguía en sus dedos.

Tan cálido.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
